


[Podfic of] New Directions

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph, Suki and Katara. They could do anything, after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] New Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Directions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104209) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/New%20Directions.mp3) (3 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 6:44

**Streaming:**  



End file.
